


Light My Fire

by silver_drip



Series: Spiraling 'verse [4]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can be read from anywhere between chapter 29 and 33.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this! Luckily I was going through my documents to see what I should write next!
> 
> Set directly after Tony and Loki's first kiss.

Tony slammed his fist against a golden wall, feeling more than one bone break.

_“Because I guarantee that if we do anything more than this you’ll end up hurt beyond belief.”_

He was usually in complete control, yet he let a few simple words slip out, words that could screw up his plan.

“Damn it, Loki.”

How could he not have seen it before? Those lingering looks, secret smiles, and whispered jokes…

Tony rested his back against the wall, gripping his chest. He didn’t know what hurt more, the molten metal in his chest or his confused emotions.

Why couldn’t Loki just be another bumbling fool like Thor? Tony’s life would have been so much easier- but when he _finally_ felt those lips on him… Those clever lips that were always quick with a comment.

The metal in his chest became hotter, burning him up on the inside. He forced his magic to calm down. The metal cooled, but was still painful.

He should have never allowed the youngest Odinson into his manor let alone become his friend.

It was easier when all their faces were the same, meaningless, but Tony couldn’t get Loki’s eyes out of his head. The poorly hidden envy when he saw that elf, bright lust, and finally crushed acceptance.

Tony just wanted to pull him into the nearest empty room and assure him that everything was alright with both his mouth and body.

“Too close.”

Maybe things were better this way.

The rejection now would make Tony’s actual betrayal hurt a bit less… hopefully.

“Fuck.” Tony closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm down.

For a brief moment he’d lost focus twice tonight. The first time was when he was enjoying mead and whispering the dirty things he planned to do to and with that elf, before Loki rudely reminded him that he was in Asgard.

The second time was when Loki kissed him, completely catching Tony off guard. He knew he was attracted to the younger god, but never considered that Loki might be attracted in return. To Tony Loki was forbidden fruit. Somehow that translated in his head that Loki would see him a similar fashion.

What was worse was the fact that some sick part of him was begging to seek out the younger god. To fuck him into oblivion and leave him to be found by his brother or even better, Odin. Let them pick up the pieces before Tony really shattered their lives.

It would just sweeten his revenge yet the thought made him feel sick in the stomach.

This was Loki he was thinking about after all.

“Fuck,” Tony swore again while curling in slightly.

Would blinding Odin really make him happy? Or was happiness in the form of a god he’d dreamt of killing countless times before he actually met him?

Tony knew he couldn’t stay here though. He couldn’t play the fool for much longer. So many years spent building up to this moment, yet one kiss was making him doubt everything.

“Fucking, stupid, beautiful, witty Loki.” Tony took in a gasped breath, the metal in his chest was begging to break his ribs and come spiraling out, begging to finally put an end to that monster Odin.

He had to get the younger god out of his system somehow. He was far too distracting. He’d already set back Tony’s plans by months just because Tony stalled in order to spend more time with him before he hated him.

Tony was burning up from the inside out.

He needed to do something before this consumed him.

He was too drunk to properly teleport himself to his manor. He’d have to find an outlet somewhere closer.

The sounds of the party grew louder as he walked closer to the main feasting hall. He put on his winning grin and looked around the large room. It seemed no one had taken note of his absence.

Tony measured every individual up as his eyes flitted across them.

Finally they stilled when he spotted a Vanir goddess. Her hair was ink black and she looked positively bored. Probably not as easy to seduce as an elf, but she was fair skinned with ebony locks, two things he needed right now, even if she was the wrong person.

Tony was sidetracked when his eyes met those of the elf who had been sitting on his lap before this whole fiasco. The elf quickly looked away.

It would be a shame for all his smooth flirting to go to waste.

Tony snagged two empty goblets and a pitcher of mead off the table while walking over to the elf, Dilner, if Tony remembered correctly. They’d met once before during a very enjoyable orgy.

He was sitting among other light elves, but Tony didn’t let that deter him. He was used to being a stranger in strange lands. Especially if those lands had killer legs and a neck that just begged to be bitten.

Tony lifted a passed out elf from the seat beside Dilner and gently set him on a nearby bench. Dilner was watching him carefully. Tony poured them each a drink, sliding one over to the elf. Dilner stared at it a moment before taking it.

“Look, you’re absolutely delicious and I’ve been wanting to fuck you since the first time our eyes met in Alfheim three decades ago and that feeling has only intensified. I’d be a fool to ever shove you off my lap when all I really want is to be inside you and make you come for hours on end,” Tony stated, completely straight forward. The elf’s eyes widened slightly. “I say we abandon this diplomatic party, go to my manor, and fuck until we both forget our names. What do you say?”

Tony held out his hand while smiling salaciously. The elf blinked a few times before finishing his mead in one go and taking Tony’s hand.

The pair quickly left the giant feasting hall. Tony felt a bit more relaxed, in control, as he whispered dirty things to the elf, yet the metal inside of him was still burning.


End file.
